Leaves from the Vine
by The New Aged Hippie
Summary: Renu an airbender, Now 16, runs away with Korra to be her spiritual teacher. Can she help Korra connect with Aang? Can she be of help to stop Amon?Or when she meets a young earthbender, can she see past her long history of heartbreak and look forward to a future she never expected?


Renu sat on the cool stone atop an enormous ancient building; she looked up at the distant sky watching the clouds form shapes and imagined what the others were doing. With a peaceful sigh she opened her glider and soured off towards the South Pole to see korra's final exam.

As the fire dissipates, Korra, wearing her red training armor, emerges from it, and quickly kicks two fire blasts toward her target. The man raises his arms in protection, but he is still sent flying and crashes to the ground. As Korra lands, two men, wearing the same armor as well, simultaneously shoot fire streams at her. We all watch the fight. Korra is engulfed in a ball of flames, but she dissipates the fire by moving her hands in a circular motion. Renu claps, when she looks at the white lotus members they give her a disproving look and she stops. As Korra takes on a fighting stance again, one of the men charges her, shooting three fire blasts at her, but she manages to nimbly evade them all, and rushes forward. When the man jumps up and sends a fire arc in her direction, Korra tumbles underneath the flames, and extends her leg, throwing him off balance. He flips over several times and crashes to the ground, but manages to stand up right away. Korra, now in between the two men, catches the fire stream of the man in front of her head on, while she also kicks back the guy that was charging her from behind. Retaliating with fire blasts of her own, she manages to knock down one of the men. Quickly turning back and forth to defend herself against incoming fire blasts from both men, she powers up her own attack and fires it at the man in front of her, sending him flying all the way up a nearby roof of a small building near the training grounds, where he slides down unconscious, leaving a trail of smoke.

Katara smiled and said "she's strong" the elder white lotus sternly said "she Lacks restraint" his hard frown remain where it always did. Renu smiled as Korra finished off the last guy.

Raising her hands in triumph she said "Woohoo! Hey, why all the doom and gloom, people?" she removed her helmet exposing her brown hair and a big smile of self-triumph. "We should be celebrating! Three elements down, one to go!" she smiled up at Renu who gave her the thumbs up.

"You're getting ahead of yourself _as usual_, Korra. We haven't decided if you passed your firebending test yet" Her firebending master said. Renu rolled her eyes at the old man. She hopped down from her seat on top of the gazebo. She then took her place and stands with the other masters.

"Ever since you were a little girl, you've excelled at the physical side of bending, but completely _ignored_ the spiritual side. The Avatar must master both." One of the other masters stated. Korra replied "I haven't ignored it; it just doesn't come as easy to me. But that's why I should start training with Tenzin and Renu immediately. He's Mister Spiritual and she's been to the spirit world." Renu rolled her eyes at Korra. True she had been to the spirit world, but that had nothing to do with her firebending.

The leader stepped forward "Do you believe she's ready, Master Katara?" Katara smiled and turned with pride to the leader "Yes. If anyone can teach her what she needs to learn, it's Tenzin and Renu." The White lotus leader sighed then said, "Very well, Korra. It's time for you to begin your airbending training." Korra jumped up, turning around her axis, in happiness and excitement. "Yes! Finally!" Realizing the elders and Renu were watching her, some of them with a dismayed expression, she changes her look to a more serious one. "I mean," she clears throat and respectfully clasps her hands together and bows. "Thank you all for believing in me."

Smiling innocently, she slowly starts walking away, still eying the elders. Unable to contain her excitement any longer, she breaks into a run and leaves the training grounds. She ran smiling to the stables. Where Naga was sleeping.

The elder white lotus looked over at Renu and Sighed. "How are you going to handle training her, when you yourself are undisciplined?" Renu who wasn't paying attention to the elder, but to her tongue catching falling snow. "Huh?" the elders shook their heads while Renu smiled at them and then ran off to meet Korra.

"Naga, you should have seen it!" the curled-up polar bear dog pricks her ears upon hear her name, waggles her tail, and gets up to meet her. "I kicked some firebender ass, and I passed!" she cuddles the polar bear dog by the head. "Tenzin will be here in a few days. And then I can finally finish my training."

Korra scratches Naga's head. She laughs when Naga licks her face in return. "Congrates Avatar Korra!" Renu exclaimed as she ran up to Korra, giving her a big hug. "Thanks master Renu." Both girls laughed.

The Southern Water Tribe training grounds had big walls and a huge, richly decorated gate surrounding it. Korra rides Naga toward the gate. A sentry walks toward the edge of his guard tower and looks down on Korra.

Just taking Naga out for a stroll. The guard looked unsure, Korra, who has crossed her arms in annoyance at the guard's reluctance to open the gate. "Don't worry, we're not going far." She said in anoience.

Complying, the guard walks back. The sun, now peering through the growing crack formed by the opening gates. Korra leads Naga out the gates, two White Lotus members eyeing Korra from atop a nearby mountain as she rides Naga over the large, snow-covered plains.

"Naga, go!" Naga picks up speed. "That a girl. Go! Go! Go!"

Two days later

A flying bison heads toward the training camp, losing altitude. Korra, Katara, and Renu are watching the bison's arrival.

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? It looks like we're there. I know it, this is very familiar! Are we here yet? Are we here yet? Ooh, please tell me we're here!" ikki jumped up and down in excitement while her mouth ran nonstop.

Sighing in relieve and annoyance, "Yes, Ikki," said tenzin with Meelo is perched on his shoulders, biting on his head. "As I've been telling you for the last fifteen minutes, we are **finally** here."

Ikki and Jinora excitedly jump off the bison, riding off its tail on air scooters. Tenzin descends from his bison, as Katara walks up to him.

"Hello, Mother." Tenzin holds his right arm in front of his chest as a way of greeting, with Meelo still on his shoulders, now pulling on his father's ears. His daughters pull up on both his sides, Ikki jerking his arm; solemnly. "I can't tell you how happy I am to see you. Please, help me."

Katara laughs warmly as Tenzin bows to allow her to take Meelo off his shoulders and into her arms.

Frantically waving his limbs. "Unhand me, strange woman!"

"That's your grandmother, Meelo."

Meelo nimbly pushes off on Katara's hand, which looks surprised, and somersaults above her head, landing on the ground behind her. He quickly dashes out of there, while Katara's expression changes from utter surprise to a loving smile.

"It's so good to see all of you."

"Gran Gran, I've been reading all about your old adventures. I've been dying to ask you, what happened to Zuko's mom?" Jinora calmly asked "Well, Jinora, it's an incredible tale!" Suddenly she is interrupted by Ikki, who jumps right in between Katara and Jinora.

"Gran Gran, you look old. How old are you? And why is it so cold in the South Pole? Can we make a campfire, and all hurdle around it, and tell scary stories, and make snowmen? And then can you make the snowmen move with waterbending and chase us? Wouldn't that be fuuun? Huh? Wouldn't it?" Ikki exclaimed while jumping up and down while clapping her hands. Jinora stands solemnly next to her.

Tenzin, Catching Pema's hands as she reaches the ground. "Pema let me help you. Careful now, careful."

Tenzin helps his pregnant wife walk the first few steps, until she retracts her hand.

"Stop doting on me. I'm not helpless, I'm just pregnant."

Both Tenzin and Pema lay their hands on her protruding belly. Katara walks up to her, and gives her a hug.

"The baby's strong." Katara keeps her hand on Pema's stomach. Pema smiles at her mother in law "I see another Airbender in your future."

Pema's face becomes slightly unhappy.

"All I want is one child like me, a nice non-bender, who doesn't blast wind in my face every five seconds."

Pema darts an irritated look at Meelo as he calls her attention. "Mommy, look, I'm a snowbender!"

Looking dismayed, her head covered in snow. Shaking her head rapidly to remove it, leaving her hair in a mess. Pointing at her husband; slightly depressed tone. "Were Tenzin and his siblings this crazy when they were kids?"

Calmly, with a joyous undertone. "Kya and Bumi certainly were, but Tenzin has always been... rather serious."

Slightly pouting tenzin replied "Mother, please."

Katara smiles broadly at her son. Korra stands a few meters behind her, calmly waiting with her hands behind her back. Tenzin notices her.

"Korra?" tenzin said while putting his hands on her shoulders "Look at you, so big and strong You've grown into quite the young Avatar." He looks behind her and see's Renu chasing the kids. He sighs "Renu it's good to see you too." Renu looks up and smiles, "hi tenzi!" tenzin formed an irritated look on his face.

"Master Tenzin, I'm so glad you're here. I can't wait to get started."

"Yes, well..." He sighs.

Korra looks inquiring at Pema "You're going to have to tell her sooner or later."

"Tell me what?"

Katara's face became sad. "You're not staying, are you?"

Tenzin sighed "I'm afraid not. We're only visiting for the night. Then I have to return to Republic City."

Korra became disappointed "But... No, you're supposed to move here. You're supposed to teach me."

The sun began to set "I'm sorry, Korra. Your airbending training is going to have to wait."

Night came and they all sat at a table for their evening meal.

"So, how long until you're ready to teach me airbending? A week? A month?" Korra asked desperately

"It could be much longer" tenzin said while taking a bite of his food. In a Disappointed tone Korra said "I don't understand. Why are you making me wait?" tenzin said "I have a responsibility to Republic City. I am one of its leaders, and the situation there is very unstable right now."

"But you and Renu also have a responsibility to teach me. Believe me, I'd be happy to find another airbending master, but you're guys are the only ones. We're stuck with each other."

"I wish there were another way."

"Wait, there is! If you can't stay here, then Renu will just have to teach me by herself." They all looked at Renu. "Korra I can't. I only know the basics; I only got my arrows by inventing a new style of airbending. I still need to train with tenzin as well."

"Then I'll go back to Republic City with you! It's perfect!"

"Absolutely not!" The elder white lotus Bangs hand on the table, shaking the contents on the table. "The city is far too dangerous. Avatar Aang tasked us with keeping you safe while you mastered the four elements."

Korra drew an irritated look "I get that, but I don't think keeping me locked up in this compound like a prisoner is what he had in mind."

Tenzin looked sympathetic "I know this is difficult to accept, but it's not the right time for you to come to the city."

"Whatever." She abruptly gets up and leaves the room. The door slams shut as the White Lotus leader and Tenzin sigh.

The next day on the courtyard, Tenzin, Ikki, Jinora, Meelo, and Pema are sitting on the sky bison, ready to take off. Everyone except Tenzin is waving to Katara, who waves back.

"Goodbye, Gran Gran!" ikki yells out

He tugs the reins. "Oogi, yip-yip!"

The bison grunts and pushes off. Katara follows its ascent, wiping a tear from her left eye. That night at the lit stables. Korra who takes Naga's saddle that hangs on a pole, and starts to saddle up her mount. As she is busy tightening the straps of the saddle, she is startled by a voice behind her.

"Nice night for an escape, isn't it?"

Korra turns while standing up to see Katara and Renu, Renu has a small sack on her back secured with a rope that goes across her torso

"I have to leave. I have to find my own path as the Avatar."

A content-smiling Katara briefly closes her eyes while tilting her head down. Looking forward again, speaking with an understanding tone. "I know you do."

She tilts her head and closes her eyes as a silent thank you.

"Aang's time has passed. My brother and many of my friends are gone. It's time for you and your generation to take over the responsibility of keeping peace and balance in the world. And I think you're going to be a great Avatar."

Korra rushes up and hugs Katara "Thank you."

"Now that that's settled, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING LEAVING ME HERE ALL ALONE!" Renu agitated, punches Korra in the arm. Korra smiled. "Sorry Renu. You should come it wouldn't be fun without you." Korra apologized. Renu put on her stubborn face and nodded.

"Goodbye, Korra and Renu."

A good distance away from the compound, the snow trembles and is pushed aside. Korra, Renu and Naga emerge from the tunnel. Korra waits for Naga to shake off the snow of her pelt before mounting her with Renu and riding away. They went off to The Tribe where korra's parents live.

Korra hugging both her parents at once outside of their house. Light emanating from the open door of the house casts a long shadow over the snow.

"Mom, Dad… I'll miss you."

Senna was on the verge of tears said "We love you so much".

With one last goodbye Korra runs up to Naga, turning away from her sad-looking parents. She climbs on the polar bear dog, the black silhouettes of her parents hugging each other as they watch their daughter. She casts one last look at her parents, and then leads Naga away, riding in the opposite direction.

An engine-powered ship sailing in the sea. A Satomobile in the tonnage. Naga, Renu and Korra lying behind some crates. Naga and Renu are sleeping, with Korra resting against her flank, her arms held behind her back, looking content. The ship sailing away from the Southern Water Tribe, the ship sailing in a distance the next morning. Switch to Naga, Renu and Korra, all asleep in the tonnage. Hearing metal-like sounds, Korra wakes up, glances around, and rubs her eyes.

Pushing against Naga's paw to wake her up; and nudging Renu waking her up. "Naga, Renu we're here!"

To the ships metal loading doors opening. An excited Korra hiding behind some crates, shading her eyes against the bright sunlight, now peering in the dark room. She glances briefly forward and then runs back toward Naga and Renu. Dock workers unloading crates of the ship. Suddenly, Naga runs past them, Korra and Renu mounted on her, much to their surprise. The polar bear dog dashes out of the tonnage, knocking over a stunned dock worker, who grunts as he falls down.

Joyously waving at the knocked over dock worker. "Thanks for the ride!" Korra exclaimed while Renu giggles

As Korra and Renu rides away on Naga toward a large suspension bridge leading toward the city. As they pull up nearly at the base of the bridge. Two airships are floating above. To the left, the skyline of Republic City with many buildings and skyscrapers.

"Wow, look at this place." the vehicles on the bridge, honking as they are in traffic jam. "I've never seen so many Satomobiles!" Korra looks back at Renu. "What do Ya think?" Renu cranes her neck to look at the skyscrapers. "Never been here before." Just then a Satomobile zooms by, "and I most certainly never seen that before!"

Korra and Renu rid toward the water, Aang's statue in front of them. Korra and Renu look up at the statue in awe. Left of Aang's statue is air temple island.

"Air Temple Island. That's where Tenzin lives." Korra pets the polar bear dog's head. "You ready for a little swim, girl?" Renu gives Korra a scared look. Naga puts her nose in the air, sniffing something and quickly runs to its source. "Okay, okay! Food first, then air temple!" Korra says to the polar bear dog. "Wait isn't there food on the island?" Renu states un heard by Korra.

A Satomobile honks and suddenly swerves to the left, as Korra, Renu and Naga come running into the camera in the middle of the road.

"Watch out, Naga! Look out!" Korra exclaims trying to gain control of the animal. Renu grasps Korra trying to hang on.

The polar bear dog only narrowly avoids a collision with a rapidly incoming truck. The truck breaks, and slides horizontal over the road, slamming into another Satomobile. As Naga runs on, Korra looks back at the damage they inflicted.

"Watch where you're going!"

Naga runs past a lot of pedestrians. "Whoops, sorry about that. Excuse us. Coming through. Heads up. Eh, sorry, we're new in town."

Naga comes to an open square and slows down, bending over to smell the ground, in order to pinpoint the exact location of the smell. Naga follows her nose toward a small food stall, its wall comprised of an orange cloth. The polar bear dog goes to the side of the stall and sticks her head through the curtains. Inside the shop as first Naga's sniffing nose and then her entire head appear. The food stall appears to be selling different kinds of meat. Korra sticks her head through the curtain as well. While Renu holds her nose in disgust. Naga opens her mouth to start devouring the food.

Stern, crossing her arms Korra said "Naga, wait." Naga's eyes open wide and then slant down in disappointment. She lies down, whimpering softly, as Korra leans back out of the curtains. Korra slides off Naga and walks to the front of the stall. Naga's tail waggles excitedly as Renu pats her head. Inside the stall, Korra picks up a meat stick, and the proprietor eyeing her in doubt. "We'll take one of everything, please."

Harshly the woman spits out "That will be twenty yuans."

"Uh... I don't have any money?" Korra blushes

Infuriated, snatching the meat stick out of Korra's hand. Korra puts her hands in a karate-like position and makes an angry face. "Then what good are you to me?"

"Come on Korra we can find food elsewhere."

Dejected Korra walks up to a whimpering Naga and pets the neck. "Don't worry, girl. Renu's right The city's huge. I bet we could find a place to rustle up something to eat." Korra looks back and smiles at Renu, who smiles back.

Korra keeps her hand on Naga's neck, looking down upon her pet, which walks on slowly, keeping her head down in sadness.

They venture to the park, where naga starts fishing. Korra begins frying three fish on a stick with her firebending, as Naga searches the pond for more fish. Renu is lying back under a nearby tree. As Korra takes the middle fish on a stick, Naga managed to catch a fish herself. Korra who fries the fish again before blowing on it. A man appears in the bush next to her, eying her with a crazed grin on his face. As Korra happily bites in the fish, she notices the man to her left and gasps. The man emerges from the bushes.

"Uh, say, think I can I get one of them tasty-smelling Fishies?" The man flaps his elbows rapidly up and down, while keeping his hands on his shirt.

"Oh, uh, yeah, sure." Korra awccrudly replies

He waggles up to Korra with big, weird steps, snatches a fish on a stick, and squats down, ferociously devouring the fish while smacking loudly.

Awkwardly Korra asks "So, do you... live in that bush?"

"Yes, presently that is what I do call home. Took me a while to procure a bush that beauteous. This park is quite popular with all the vagabonds."

"So there are a lot of you out here? I thought everyone in this city was "living it up"." Korra states as Renu joins the conversation.

Chuckling "Hey, you've got a lot to learn, newcomer. Welcome to Republic City." He gestured a warm welcoming smile. "Thanks, I'm Renu. What would they call you?" Renu leans over Korra and stretches out her hand. The man takes it with a smile. "I would be gommu. Nice ta meet Ya."

Korra arcs her eyebrows and gazes at Gommu, slightly unnerved. Suddenly, they hear the voice of a guard from a bridge over the pond nearby.

Blowing a whistle. "Hey you! Stop! You can't fish here!"

As the guard runs toward Korra and Gommu, the vagabond jumps up and runs toward his bush.

Looking over his shoulder to Korra who has not moved. "You all best skedaddle!"

Gommu dives in his bush, head first while Korra whistles on her fingers. Naga comes running toward her, and Korra runs a few steps with Renu along with the animal before hoisting herself on Naga's back, before helping Renu up and they ride away. The guard runs after her, blowing his whistle and waving his truncheon. The guard as he reaches the spot where Korra and the vagabond were sitting moments earlier. He halts his pursuit, resting his hands on his knees, panting heavily. Gommu emerges from the bushes behind him and waves after Korra and Renu.

Korra, Renu, and Naga walking around the park. One of the passersby eyes Naga with interest.

Standing in front of a poster of Amon, talking through a megaphone. "Are you tired of living under the tyranny of benders? Then join the Equalists!" twelve people have gathered to listen to him. "For too long the bending elite of this city," Korra, Renu, and Naga stroll along and halt to listen. "Have forced non-benders to live as lower class citizens. Join Amon, and together we will tear down the bending establishment." Renu frowned at his words

Korra angrily "What are you talking about? Bending is the coolest thing in the world."

Unimpressed the guy said. "Oh yeah? Let me guess: you're a bender."

"Yeah, I am." Renu held up a finger and poked Korra. "Uh… Korra, I don't thi-"

"Then I bet you'd just love to knock me off this platform with some waterbending, huh?"

Crossing her arms; irritated. Korra replied "I'm seriously thinking about it."

"This is what's wrong with this city! Benders like this girl only use their power to oppress us!" the guy said to the others listening.

The protester angrily glares at Korra, his spectators turning to her as well.

Raising their hands in anger. "Yeah! Get out of here!"

"What? I'm not oppressing anyone! You're... you're oppressing yourselves!"

Idiotically the man yelled back "That didn't even make sense."

Under the protesting scream of the crowd, Korra turns Naga and they walk away. Korra and Renu walking alongside Naga on a street. They reach a young man and an elderly lady sitting in front of a shop, talking to each other.

"Excuse me, I think I'm lost. How do I get to Air Temple Island from here?"

The old woman smiles kindly and points down the street "Just head down this street."

On that moment, a red Satomobile turns down the street and heads toward the shops.

The old woman's expression changes to one of fear "You should get moving, young lady's," Whispering as she gets up. "It isn't safe."

The Satomobile pulls up and stops. The front is ornamented with a golden plaque of a lion turtle. As it comes to a complete stop, three people get out, and approach a phonograph vendor who is cleaning one of his products.

Sarcastically, as the phonograph vendor, scared, turns at him. "Mr. Chung, please tell me that you have my money, or else I can't guarantee I can protect your fine establishment." The man turns toward his friend, who lights a flame in his left hand, grinning.

Mr. Chung. With a trembling voice said "I'm sorry, business has been slow. Please, take one of my phonographs."

Without even taking his hands out of his pockets, the firebender effortlessly smacks the object out of the vendor's hands with a half-moon spinning fire kick, reducing the phonograph to a burning pile of rubbish. jumps back to avoid the blast, falling to the ground.

Sarcastically shaking his head. "My friend here is not a music lover. Give me the money, or else-"

Interrupting the gangster. "Hey!" Renu ran up and helped the man up. "You can do that, He's done nothing wrong." Turning to Mr. chung. "Are you all right sir?" Mr. chung nodded before turning back with fear in his eyes toward the gangsters. "What's this looks like we got ourselves a hero boys." They all laughed. "Why don't you run back to your mommy and daddy little girl?" they continued to crack up. Renu's eyes grew glossy then furious. "that's funny, you know what else is funny?" turning up to the guy, he smiled at her and said "what?" with a smile Renu airbent some air punching the man under his chin. He flew twenty feet in the air before falling back and landing on his face. "That," Renu replied crossing her arms. Not realizing she just used airbending "you really shouldn't have done that-"

"Or what, hoodlum?" Korra yelled her stance defiant.

Her hands on her hips. The three gangsters, who eye each questioningly for a second before bursting out in laughter,

"Since you're all obviously fresh off the boat, let me explain a couple things. You're in Triple Threat Triad territory, and we're about to put you in the hospital."

"You're the only ones who are ganna need a hospital" confidently looking Korra, smashed her right fist in her left palm "and, for your sake, I hope there's one nearby." Renu sensing trouble helped Mr. Chung up and away from them.

The gangsters, whispering threateningly "Who do you think you are?"

"Why don't you come and find out?"

The Waterbender gangster's eyes as they twitch enraged. He suddenly bends a water bullet from an unseen water skin from under his coat. Korra stops the water easily with one hand and sends it right back at the gangster, freezing the water over his head. His balance lost, the man stumbles forward toward Korra, who hits him against the head with a back spinning kick, due to which he slams head first against the golden ornament on the Satomobile. The ice around his head shatters as he sags down. The firebender recoils, as a "that must have hurt"-look dons his face. As the earthbender gangster, enraged by what happened to his friend, charges Korra by jumping up. However, before he could land and earthbend, she extends the portion of earth where he was going to land on, catapulting him high into the air. Cut to the elderly woman and the young man at the fruit stand, their faces squeezed tightly against each other and their gaze following the flying earthbender.

"What just happened?"

"Did she just earthbend?"

The two lower their gaze as the earthbender falling on a wire suspended from one building to the other. From the wire, the man is catapulted again a wooden advertising board, falls down on the prentice of a shop, and is thrown into a tapestry, which rips under his weight. The man falls down onto a shop display before flopping on the ground where he lies still. Seeing two of his allies defeated, the firebender gangster aggressively bends a large fire stream at Korra. But it is soon parted by a cockily grinning Korra. She jumps forward, deflecting the man's fire by holding two small flames in her palms. As she reaches the man, she grabs his hands. The man screams in fright.

"Can she firebend, too?"

"Could she be?"

Korra turning the gangster around one time to build up momentum. She throws the man through the window of a radio shop. Inside the shop where the man lies defeated. Korra slowly walks up to him.

"Got an idea about who I am now, idiots?"

Hearing the roaring engine of the Satomobile, Korra looks to her right. The car comes tearing down toward her. Korra moves aside to avoid being run over. The Satomobile pulls over at the radio shop where Two Toed Ping comes stumbling out.

"Come on!"

Two Toed Ping jumps out of the broken window onto the street, and runs after the car. The earthbender gangster extends the part of earth where he was running, causing him to fly inside he Satomobile.

"You fuckers are not getting away!"

Before bending an earth fissure at the vehicle, causing it to tumble a few times in the air before falling down, and crash into a shop at the other side of the road. Korra starts running toward them. Inside the shop where the car drove in to. As the smoke starts to clear, the banged-up car and gangsters are seen. When Korra arrives at the smashed window of the shop, the door of the Satomobile flips open, causing the waterbending and earthbender gangster to fall on the ground, grunting.

Korra puts her hands on her hips and Naga standing beside her, looking at the defeated gangsters. Back with Renu Mr. chung begins to worry about his shop. "Don't worry sir. I'll be in the city for a while ill help out and keep you guys safe. Could you please tell the owners of the radio store and the shop the car ran into that I'll be back to help fix everything and work off the damage. Thanks." She left Mr. chung and ran off to be Korra stood.

Suddenly, an alarm sounds from up above. Naga starts howling with it, while Korra raised her head to look where the sound is coming from. A large airship flouted above.

"Police! Freeze where you are!" said a voice on an intercom

The airship as a hatch opens on the side, before switching to a back shot of a metalbending cop ready to jump out; three cops jump out from it. The cops anchoring their metal cables on buildings, securing a safe landing.

"Cool! Metalbenders!"

Korra who watches them land. As she looks up, a fourth cop coming down and landing gently. The fourth cop's hands from a downwards position looking as he retracts the metal cables in his armor. Korra and the three gangsters, who stumble out of the destroyed store.

"I caught the gangsters for you, officers."

"Arrest them!"

The other three cops run forward and bend their metal cables to secure the three thugs. Their arms tied to their body, they fall down. Korra and Captain Saikhan who had walked up to her, while the three cops each take a gangster and lead them away.

"You're under arrest, too."

Korra gasps.

Taking a step back; defensively "What do you mean I'm under arrest? Those are the bad guys over there! They were Fucking up a shop!"

Looking at the wrecked street the officer said "From the looks of it, you fucked up a lot more than that."

He takes on a fighting stance shoots a cable to bind Korra. However, she quickly moves out of the way and snatches the cable out of the air, holding it back.

"Wait, you - you can't arrest me! Let me explain!"

Saikhan tries to retract the cable. "You can explain yourself all you like, down at headquarters."

Saikhan managed to withdraw the cables, and charges Korra. He bends the cables again at her, who ducks and tumbles backwards. She is just in time to push herself on her feet again, as Saikhan smashes the ground with his cables where Korra was just moments before. Naga grunts, and comes to the defense of her owner, pushing Saikhan down from behind. There are more metalbending cops now, looking shocked and angered at the events occurring in front of them, and then they rush forward to apprehend Korra.

Korra mounting and they dash away as the cops arrive, and they give chase. "Korra just give in," Renu called out from afar. Naga turns to the left into an alley. One of the cops launches himself forward as Naga slows down for the turn. Korra puts her left foot on his face and pushes him back, knocking him on the ground. One of the pursuers stays behind to take care of their fallen friend, while the other bends out a cable to bind an overhead wire. As soon as the cable secures itself, the policeman hoisting himself of the ground. He nimbly lands on one of the overhanging cables, and slides over it in hot pursuit of Naga. He bends two cables at the running polar bear dog, but misses, smashing up the tiles of the street. Naga dashing through the street, her tongue out of her mouth, and Korra hunched over her. The animal suddenly turns to the right into another street, narrowly avoiding more cables. Some civilians shriek at the sight, afraid.

As Korra and Naga reach a bridge over a small stream. One of the cops smashes up some roof tiles while sliding over it. He jumps off, bending his cables toward Korra. Close side shot of the girl, as the cables wrap themselves around her ponytail. She grunts in pain and angrily bends the water of the stream behind her, immediately turning it to ice, creating a wall. The cop, sliding over a cable, is pulled forward by the fact that he is still connected to Korra and she is still moving. He yells, and his expression changes to one of horror as he sees the icy obstruction up ahead. He crashes against the wall at high speed. The moment he does so, the cable releases her hair. Gasping, she looks over her shoulder. The ice slightly cracked where the cop crashed into it, his silhouette clearly visible. He slowly slides down with a squeaking sound.

Korra turns back, smiling contently. Naga runs out the street, and up some stairs. A Satomobile has to step hard on his break. The car slips and halts cross on the road, while Naga keeps on running.

"Hey!"

Korra rides Naga, as two cops slide over two overhead wires to her left. She looks at them, and jerks Naga's reins, leading her to the right. A train just passes underneath the bridge. Naga leaps of the bridge and lands atop the train. Sliding forward, the animal nearly slips off, but she manages to remain on the roof. Korra, perched over Naga, sighs in relief. Sitting upright, she looks to the right, where Air Temple Island can be seen in a distance. Korra looks up, as a shadow passes over her face and an alarm sounds. The airship of the metalbending cops were coming all too quickly. Korra straightens the reins with a determined look upon her face. Naga runs forward. As the train takes a turn to the right, Naga jumps off toward the roof of an adjacent building. As soon as the polar bear dog touches down, several cables are shot from up above, successfully binding the animal's paws and lifting it in the air. While being suspended, three more cables are bended down, binding Korra. Korra starts struggling to get free, while Naga calmly hangs there in defeat. Korra grunts and bows her head in defeat as well, as Naga softly growls.

Let's see. Multiple counts of destruction of private and city property," Korra sits inside on interrogation room, Chief Beifong walking behind her reading from a clipboard. Korra, bound by her wrists to the table, follows her movements with a sad look on her face. "Not to mention evading arrest... You're in a whole mess of trouble, young lady."

"But there were some thugs threatening a helpless shopkeeper, and I had it..." Korra desperately tries to explain.

"Can it! You should have called the police and stayed out of the way." She sat down opposite of Korra.

"But I couldn't just sit by and do nothing. It's my duty to help people. See, I'm the Avatar."

"Oh, I am well aware of who you are," She said unimpressed. She Waves fingers in contempt; leaning in, speaking with a softer voice. "And your Avatar title might impress some people," her Voice hardens as she straightens up again. "But not me."

Korra, surprised of Lin's reaction pleaded "All right, fine. Then I want to talk to whoever's in charge."

"You're talking to her. I'm Chief Beifong."

The room they were in was just a metal cage, with solid metal wall. The table with two chairs stands in the middle of the room, and the only light source is provided by a hanging lamp above the table.

"Wait, Beifong? Lin Beifong? You're Toph's daughter!"

"Ya, What of it?"

"Well then, why are you treating me like a criminal? Avatar Aang and your mother were friends. They saved the world together."

Aggressively she replied "That's ancient history. And it's got shit to do with the mess you're in right now. You can't just waltz in here and dole out vigilante justice like you own the place."

Lin and Korra stare at each other. One of the metalbending cops opens a peephole in the metal wall.

"Chief, Councilman Tenzin is here."

Korra smiles; Lin sighs; annoyed as she stands up. "Let him in."

Lin stands beside the table, putting her hands behind her back in a formal posture, as the wall in front of Korra slides aside to form a door through which Tenzin enters.

[Tenzin's looking dismayed looks at Korra, "Tenzin, sorry... I got a little sidetracked on my way to see you."

Takes a deep breath. He Arcs an eyebrow at Lin, and smiles. "Lin, you are looking radiant as usual."

"Cut the crap, Tenzin. Why is the Avatar in Republic City? I thought you were supposed to be moving down to the South Pole to train her."

Tenzin's face was very serious then. "My relocation has been delayed. The Avatar, on the other hand, will be heading back to the South Pole immediately, where she will stay put along with Her Friend Renu."

"But –"

"If you would be so kind as to drop the charges against Korra, I will take full responsibility for today's regrettable events and cover all the damages." Tenzin said bluntly

Pondering over Tenzin's suggestion, Lin glances over her shoulder toward Korra, who is looking down at the table. Lin turns back, sighs, and nonchalantly raises her left hand, opening the cuffs that were binding Korra's hands to the table.

"Fine. Get her out of my city. And don't worry about the damage, that friend of korra's has already said she would take care of it, so she will stay until she works off the damage."

Calmly tenzin nodded and said "Always a pleasure, Lin." He turns and with a hard tone. Says "Let's go, Korra."

Korra follows at Tenzin, still rubbing her wrists. As she passes Lin, both eye each other in discontent. Chief Beifong, points with her index and pinkie at her eyes and then to Korra, glaring at her. As the metal wall moves aside again to let Tenzin and Korra out. Korra eyes Lin in malcontent. Angered, Korra bends over and exaggeratedly and mockingly mimics Lin's gesture that she will keep an eye on her, before picking up speed and leaving the room with an upheld head Lin, bewildered by what happened. She sticks up her nose, and then assumes a dismayed look while crossing her arms again, grunting softly.

Outside an old woman is sitting next to a platypus bear.

"Tenzin, please, don't send me back home."

Haughtily he said "You blatantly disobeyed my wishes and the orders of the White Lotus."

Waving her arms to emphasize her words Korra said "Katara agreed with me that I should come! She said my destiny is in Republic City."

Furious. His face turns red. "Do not bring my mother into this!"

"Look, I can't wait any longer to finish my training. Being cooped up and hidden away from the world isn't helping me become a better Avatar. I saw a lot of the city today, and it's totally out of it. I understand now why you need to stay. Republic City does need you. But it needs me, too."

"You... ah..." he sighs

Upon hearing the sounds of the bars being opened, Korra and Tenzin turn toward the sound. Naga and a police officer, who holds her reins.

"Is this your polar bear dog, miss?"

The polar bear dog licks his face, fashioning his hair into an upstanding swirl. Naga pants happily with her tongue out of her mount.

At twilight Aang's statue stands tall and a sailboat navigating around it bellow. The lit skyline of Republic City is visible. Tenzin in the boat, standing at the railing, looking sorrowfully up at his father's sculpture. Tenzin, who sadly bows his head, and looks over his shoulder toward the new Avatar and Renu who was holding her shoulders in a comforting hug. They were watching as they move away from the city, and Naga, sleeping on the deck.

The boat aground in the harbor of Air Temple Island. A larger ship has docked there as well, the silhouettes of some people standing beside it on the dock. Three Order of the White Lotus members standing beside the large ship, looking very serious. Korra, who gazes at the three men, and sadly bows her head while sighing. Two Air Nomad gliders come swooping down, Ikki, and then Jinora, carrying Meelo on her back, land near Renu. Korra watches them as they land.

"Korra!"

Meelo and Ikki run up to Korra and hug her waist. Jinora is more held back, but quickly runs toward Korra as well to join the group hug after Korra beckons her with a hand movement.

"Are you coming to live with us on the island?" ikki asked

Korra squats down to face the kids, her hands resting on Jinora and Ikki's shoulders "No, I'm sorry, Ikki. I have to go home now"

Ikki sighs and bows her head in disappointment. Tenzin's serious face that has a hint of compassion on it. The four airbenders watch Korra led Naga away toward the members of the Order, who walk up to meet her. Korra had her hands on Naga's neck, both looking down in sadness.

"Wait." They both stop walking. Tenzin and the Order members walk toward Korra. Tenzin stands before her. "I have done my best to guide Republic City toward the dream my father had for it, but you're right. It has fallen out of balance since he passed. I thought I should put off your training in order to uphold his legacy, but you are his legacy. You may stay and train airbending here with me and Renu." Korra gasps excitedly for air. "Republic City needs its Avatar once again."

"Yes! Thank you! You're the best!"

"Yaaaaay!" the kids exclaim

Korra hugs the three kids, effortlessly lifting them off the ground. She then moves to Tenzin, and lifts him up as well. Ikki giggles as Naga walks up, joining in the group hug by putting her head against in Korra's back, purring contently. Tenzin, who sighs, thinking about what he got himself into?

Republic City's city hall the next day. A large cheering crowd has gathered in front of it. Lots of people were taking pictures. Korra, standing behind a speech bench with five microphones in front of her. She gazes at the gathered mass, looking overwhelmed. She clears her throat and leans forward to speak in the microphones.

"Hello?" The microphones screech. "I'm Korra," She takes a deep breath She stands with Naga at her right, and Renu on her right "your new Avatar."

A journalist with a notepad raises his hands. "Does this mean you've moved to Republic City?"

A female journalist wearing glasses says "Were you trying to send a message to the Triads yesterday?"

Another journalist raises his hands. "Will you be fighting crime or the Anti-bending Revolution, or both?"

Another journalist. "Will you be working with Chief Beifong and the police?"

Korra looking confused said "Uh... yes, I am definitely here to stay, but honestly I-I don't exactly have a plan yet. See, I'm still in training, but, look, all I know is Avatar Aang meant for this city to be the center of peace and balance in the world, and I believe we can make history a reality. I look forward to serving you!"

The crowd goes wild, and all the journalists take photographs of her, bathing the scene in bright white light.

* * *

**Im back. Yes i will continue with what was wrong. sorry for the wait. Schools Killer. any who...**

**Renu Is 16, an Airbender and is not related to aang. She has light brown hair, fair skin, and wears (in south pole) a long sleeved faded yellow shirt and dark brown pants with traditional airbender shoes. She is peacefull and playfull in nature and is korra's good friend (naga is her best friend renu right after that on the friendship scale.) She has a pet, A white Hamster named mother who hids in her pouch she carries around her waist.**

**Thanks for reading, Love u guys **


End file.
